


Mr. Steal Your Girl

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny is unashamed as it comes to his pursuit of Lisa.





	Mr. Steal Your Girl

Johnny Zacchara had no shame and, as much as she hated to admit it, Lisa found that incredibly attractive.  
  
He had invited himself to her table with Terrell. Cozying up to her side of the table, Johnny made it apparent he wasn’t finished with Lisa, flirting with her as she forced a smile.  
  
Sick of the testosterone dance before her, Lisa excused herself from the table and wandered aimlessly down an available hallway of the hospital.  
  
She leaned back against an available wall, releasing an angry breath and shutting her eyes.  
  
Within moments, she felt strong hands sliding around hips.  
  
Her brown eyes flew open with irritation and not a hint of fear, her jaw tight as she stared into his eyes, “You have got to stop insinuating yourself into every conversation I have with him. You’re making it transparent to everyone that we’ve got way too many secrets between us.”  
  
“Well, maybe if you weren’t hiding so many, _**we’d**_ have nothing to worry about.” Johnny leaned forward, capturing her lips and igniting her inner desire. Pulling away with a gentle nip of her lower lip, he gave her a crooked grin, “How much longer is your break?”  
  
Lisa shook her head, her eyes on his lips, as she took his hand in hers, leading him into a nearby closet, “Long enough.”


End file.
